


Flight of Winter [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: ( WRR- I have never been so proud of a tag in my life), (North added to it I'm laughing so hard I'm crying), A-B-O, ABO dynamics, Alpha Sentinel Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe Alpha Beta Omega, Alternate Universe Sentinels and Guides, Alternate Universe Sentinels and Guides are Known, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Pack, Avengers as family, Bucky is so done with people attacking HIS people, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America is a Warning Label not a Title, Child Abuse, Circe Damned Potter Luck, Death, Don't copy to another site, Don't doubt him, Drug recovery- they pumped the Soldier up to keep him docile, Eventual Avenger Loki, F/M, Gen, Holly gathers the broken and helps them, Holly is so done with her own luck, Holly is so pissed, I want a happy family damn it, Instincts are sometimes a bitch, Kidnapping, Like a Russian Death Machine., Myth Loki, Nontraditional Alpha-Beta-Omega Dynamics, Odin AllFather has ISSUES, Odin's A+ Parenting, Omega Guide Holly Potter, Omega Verse, Omegas will FIGHT YOU, PTSD, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length undetermined, Scent Marking, Self-Indulgence as its finest, Sentinel and ABO Fusion, THIS America -all the founders committing treason-, The pack will react as a whole on behalf of the wronged, War, Well not really?, What Canon?, a horse and a snake, alpha-beta-omega dynamics, and I WILL have it, brainwashing and recovery, but kinda myth loki?, but no half dead children wandering the realm of the dead, communication is key, cuddle bugs, damn it, death and torture, don't test them, ehh, he will FIGHT YOU, i will face canon and walk backwards into hell, looking at you ODIN, magic is a blessing, no, no more, nobody touch the Pack, not THAT America -modern america-, recovering to recovered Bucky Barnes, there's a wolf, things that happen in war, touch starved, war trophies should never be children, what the absolute hell is wrong with you, you should never ride your grandchild into battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: Unbonded Omega Guide Holly Potter wasn’t looking for trouble. Then again, she never is.HYDRA. The Winter Soldier. Or rather Alpha Sentinel Bucky Barnes, who should have been dead, but wasn’t...Trouble certainly found her.original work by: northpeach & wolfsrainrulespodfic by: viceandvirtue
Relationships: Eventual FemHarry/Winter Soldier, Eventually - Relationship, FemHarry/Bucky Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Female Harry Potter, Lots of Family relationships too, Pack/Family relationships
Series: podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190113
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Flight of Winter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northpeach/gifts), [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flight of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295341) by [northpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northpeach/pseuds/northpeach), [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules). 

01 [Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/chapter-5)


End file.
